


Fuck or Die

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you put the F word in a title? Guess I'm about to find out. Written for a bingo - Jack and John getting used and abused. It's that or die and....Jack's fine with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt 'fuck or die' for the September Bingo in the 1_million_words comm. Jack and John get used and abused on a planet far from home and of course Jack is absolutely loving on it.....

“Oh, God yes, yes….my sweet, sweet monster, more, please, _yesssss_ …..” Captain Jack pushed back with his arms, his feet at the long, thick tentacles filling him oh-so-slowly and teasingly. “More, baby, more.”

“Have you lost your bloody mind?” John Hart was twisting, sliding, feinting – doing anything and everything to keep the creature from laying suckers on his skin or getting its huge, distended lips on his. 

“Not yet, but if I’m lucky….I will,” Jack said more, but the words were garbled with lust for the additional limbs now stroking his skin under his shirt and over his bare ass and legs. “….soon. Yeah…. _God_.....soon.”

“You idiot. You have no way to know if that thing isn’t about to eviscerate you from the inside out.”

“If it does….it’ll have been worth it. And the crazy part? They think ‘fuck or die’ is a punishment. A threat! Oh, by the way….totally let it kiss you. You won’t be…. _unnngh_ …sorry.”

Hart kept twisting but felt his muscles tiring, felt every second bringing him closer to a deeply personal connection with the leathery, mucosal, octopus-squid-shark-like creature.

They’d been thrown into a pit with it, for the amusement of this planet’s elite in what looked vaguely like the Roman Forum. 

“This is not the truly crazy part,” he got out between gasped breaths. “The truly crazy part is…you will absolutely remember this someday and… _miss_ it.”

“No….gaa _aaahhh_ hhh, question,” Jack concurred, body bucking out of his brain’s control. “Ahh… …ahhh…wowwww……I miss it all damn ready!”


End file.
